


翻译-Lessons from Nightmares (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 我希望，在某个清晨，当醒来时，我不再感到悲伤。
Relationships: Sean Pierce/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 2





	翻译-Lessons from Nightmares (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons from Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650191) by cavlik97. 



> This translation work is authorized by cavlik97.

Lessons from Nightmares

【我希望，在某个清晨，当醒来时，我不再感到悲伤。I want to learn what it's like to wake up in the morning and not feel sad.】

Sean已经在她的公寓里呆了很长一段时间了。

自从Division归他们掌管后Nikita便丢给了她一串钥匙，她本是可以把这里布置得更像家一点，Alex花费了很大的力气找来了一些她父母的老照片，她把它们点缀在柜台上。她想，她的这番举动的初衷来自她大脑深处一个小小的、但却又在不断的徘徊的希望——希望在接下来几个月的某个清晨，当她醒来时，Division已被永远的关闭了，这样，她心中这串小小的火苗可以点燃她公寓的壁炉，这里便可以成为她正常生活的开端，她的家。

当然，她知道这个想法只是一个不切实际的理论，但她想，就在梦中想想而已，这无伤大雅。

但她不经常做梦。

她有的，基本都是梦魇。

\---------------------------------------------------

梦魇

[meng yan]

名词

  1. 可怕的或令人不高兴的梦境；
  2. 骇人的或令人不高兴的经历或前景。



\----------------------------------------------------

她得承认，其实她早已习惯。自从12岁起，她便经常尖叫着醒来，大汗淋漓，泪流满面，次数？她想她早已数不清了。以前每碰到这种情况，她便会向毒品寻求帮助。这会使她大多数时间都会在昏昏沉沉中度过，连前一天的事情都不会记得，更不用说，那些她在沉睡时幻想出的、抑或是真实存在的那些恐惧。

她在那段漫长的戒毒时光的不眠之夜中学到了很多。

比如她生无所求；

比如她的梦魇，从来与物理伤害无关，却只是充斥着她所爱之人的死亡。

她爱的人——

都会离她而去。

但她很快就能筹到给Ronnie的钱，这样她的梦魇会和现实一起模糊掉。

而后Nikita找到了她。

她的梦魇也重新找到了她。

后来她意识到她开始关心Nikita，因为每晚她会被Nikita死亡的场景折磨得死去活来，而后被彻骨的寒意所笼罩。

几个月以来的每个晚上，她都会在这间空荡荡的阁楼中尖叫，那时Nikita会摇醒她，让她从被汗浸湿的凌乱床单中，泪流满面的清醒过来。Nikita每晚都会问她同样的问题——“Alex，告诉我，告诉我怎么了。”一开始，她也只有同样的回答——她永远只是嗫嚅出两个字：没事。

直到某天晚上。

那天晚上，Nikita尾随了一辆Division的卡车，没有回来。

Alex一直没有睡，她坐在床沿边上，她的脚无意识的在空中晃来晃去，她的手抓着床沿，松了又紧，紧了又松。她想去当地的药店偷点东西，这样她便不会溺死在无尽的担忧之中，随着时间的流逝，这个想法显得越发的诱人。

当黑夜中绿色的数字时钟显示到2:48am时，Nikita终于迈着沉重的脚步，走入了这间阁楼，她将大衣随意的丢在椅子上，在她踢掉靴子的时候，脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下。然后她惊讶的发现——

“Alex？”

这个19岁的年轻姑娘竟然还没有入睡。

“天呐！你还活着！！”Alex喘息道，她从床上跳起来，用她的双手环绕住Nikita的脖子，给了她面前的女人一个紧紧的拥抱，这个动作让在场的两个人都震惊在原地。

一个小时后，她们吃了点东西，Nikita告诉了她先前的行动中哪儿出了岔子。

“你应该去睡觉的。”Nikita轻柔地对她说。

“没用的，”Alex沉沉的说，“几个小时后我还是会尖叫着醒过来。”

她看着Nikita迟疑而犹豫的视线，深吸一口气后，她告诉了她，关于她的梦魇。

一个月后，Alex还是会从梦魇中尖叫着醒来，不过，那时已是清晨，然后她会起床喝一杯咖啡，然后进行潜入Division的训练。

当她进入Division后，没有人问过她关于梦魇的事。

因为关于梦魇，Division的每个人，都有。

在拳击训练后，Michael拦住她，“你晚上睡得还好么？”

她对他翻了个白眼，耸肩：“在这个地狱般的地方有可能睡好么？”

他没说话，但他知道答案。

在接下来的几个月中，因为Nikita，他也开始在梦魇中辗转反侧、过他的爱恨情仇。

她的梦魇无处不在，不管是关系到Nikita、Thom、Michael、Nathan，还是她的父母，而在Division里，没有人可以安慰她。

当她成为一个探员后，生活变得容易起来，她可以在因梦魇醒来的清晨，冲个冷水澡，喝一杯浓咖啡，然后打电话给Nikita。但没过多久，生活又变得分崩离析。

与Division达成同盟便意味着她的孤独，意味着她没有地方可以宣泄她的个性或喜怒哀乐、爱恨情仇，而对Nikita的内疚就像是癌症一样啃啮着她的内心，哪怕是当她在白日下，以为她远离夜晚的梦魇时，对Nikita背叛的行为仍然让她备受煎熬。

于是，在那几个月中，她基本没有入睡。

但不知怎么的，她看到Sean还是以某种方式闯入了她的生活。他以质疑她的忠诚为借口接近她，这个借口，说实在的，没有一点说服力，他对她的焦虑渐渐在她的心中点起了一盏火苗，这温暖的感受让她觉得自己可以像高中普通女生一样躲在一堆毯子里，想着令她心动的某个人，甜蜜的笑。

她心动了。

当这个念头在她脑中浮现的时候，她砸碎了放在窗边的花瓶。

她绝没有对Sean Pierce心动。

她还有其他的更重要的事情去想。

（那晚，她的梦魇中出现了Sean）

接下来的事，在她完全没有准备时蜂拥而来——俄国，她母亲和Semark，Nikita，Michael有一个儿子，Sean偷袭了他们在海滩上的房子。清扫计划（Operation Clean Sweep），重新作为Nikita的间谍回到Division。Carla的出现，计划着重新回到俄国救回她的母亲。在几个星期内，她的世界盘旋、扭曲，轰然坍塌。

修复她和Nikita间的裂痕比她想象中的容易很多，于是，她的梦魇有变得丰富多彩起来。

Nikita；

Michael；

Birkhoff；

还有见鬼的——Sean。

【

——我父亲的表？

——我不希望看到你受伤。

——你凭什么关心我？

】

六个月间，她一直告诉自己她和Sean之间没什么。

是的，现在Sean站在她们这边了。

没有其他的了。

但是——

这与她和Thom间的“没什么”一样，与她和Nathan间的“没什么”也一样。

但至少，她很关心他。

那可不是“没什么”。

从俄国回来后一切都很好，但当手机中传来一声恐怖的爆炸声后，Sean的声音被切断，而后Birkhoff报告说Sean所在的地方刚发生了一场爆炸时，Alex觉得自己心跳停止了，她的脑子瞬间便有荒谬的肥皂剧脚本闪现而过。

【我母亲去世了。】

她的心为他狠狠的抽动着，因为她懂得他现在的感受，她完全明白，但她没有注意到，这不是她脑中最坏的假设，但她依然觉得痛得彻骨。

而后便是Nikita的被抓住与折磨，不管白天还是黑夜，只要她一闭上眼，她的老师被折磨的画面就一直在那里，像一幅被涂了永久性胶水的画一样固执。

她觉得，住在这个海滩边的小房子中远好于在Division。

至少在这里，Nikita每晚都会煮一杯咖啡，这样，当她在清晨因噩梦惊醒时，她可以蹒跚进厨房喝一杯别人为她而煮的咖啡；至少在这里，她不是一个人。

她在她的梦魇中看了很多次Sean的死亡，而在那个微冷的清晨，当子弹划破湿冷的空气，射中Sean；当他的白衬衫沾满了血；当他艰难的呼吸的时候，Alex甚至可以看到，她心中的惊恐像烟雾一般迅速弥漫了她的整个神经。

不要死，她在心中用力的祈求着，天呐Sean，求求你，求你不要死，求求你。

\-------------------------------------------------

大多数人从梦魇中明白什么是他们最为恐惧的事物；

Alexandra Udinov从梦魇中明白她关心着谁。

\-------------------------------------------------

她关心的人；

她爱的人。

她爱的人——

现在爱的人，基本都还活着。

（那一晚他亲了她，不管那是不是巧合，事实是，那一晚，她没有任何的梦魇。）

她承认，Sean是个很坚持的人。

她从没明确说过不。

她只是也从没说过是。

因为她不想看到他受伤。

抑或是死亡。

她知道，一旦他们在一起，总有个一个是会发生的。

风在空中随意打着旋儿，就像他们的生活一样，所以当Division开始由他们掌管时，她讶与自己对于这个巨大的变故并没有感到那么的惊讶。

唯一还没解决的，便是她和Sean。

他像一个大牌演员一样随意出入着她的梦魇（这让她很不高兴，因为一旦他开始不出现在她的梦里，她便可以说服自己他们之间的“没什么”是真的没什么）。

似乎日子变得没法再更好了：Michael和Nikita订婚了，生活还在继续，在逃的30人正一个个被缓慢但坚定的铲除掉，甚至她的梦魇也开始退出了她的生活。

但Michael在爆炸中失去了手。

“我爱你，但如果这还不足以作为你离开Division的理由的话，那我也没有理由呆在这儿了。”

去他的。

（是的，那一晚她没有梦魇）

她复吸了。

他离开了——他拯救过她一次，但他说那什么也不是。

日子和梦魇混合着混乱的颜色、枪声、淤青和任务一起在她脑中模糊掉了。

像以前一样，Alex用毒品来应对生活中的巨变。

相对于失去了手的Michael，她觉得她的问题是在不算什么。

她的复吸被发现了。

Michael和Nikita一起出任务，过程不想再去想，Michael拒绝了所有Nikita想提供的帮助。

Owen成为了Nikita的新搭档。

Sean突然又出现了。

他们之间，仍像泡沫一样的脆弱。

然后…

【

——你曾说的，大多数人都会做的事？

——我早就该知道的。

——没错，你本应知道。

——你生气了么？

——是，但不是生你的气。

】

几周后（阳光从薄纱中照射进来，他们在一个挂着她父母照片的房间中醒来，窗外，车水马龙），Alex醒来，感觉到有人正在轻柔的抚摸她后颈的刺青，她笑了。

“早上好~”她轻声说。

“早上好，”他亲了亲她的前额，仔细观察了一下，“没有噩梦，已经几周了。”

“我知道。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

大多数人在循环不止的噩梦中明白他们最为恐惧的事物；

Alexandra Udinov从中明白，她能拥有正常的生活。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“谢谢你。”她轻声说。

“为了什么？”

“消除了梦魇。”

Sean没有回答，无声的分开她后颈的头发。

“那么…”他的声音像画家的画笔落笔时一样的平稳，这让她想到咖啡厅的约会、点燃的小小烛台、和对山盟海誓的追寻。

“恩？”

他的指尖依然在她后颈的蝴蝶刺青上探索着，“你什么时候能告诉我，这个代表什么？”


End file.
